


Klance 2: Electric Boogaloo

by Kami_Kaze



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is mentioned but literally not important, Fluff and Smut, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Sex, Keith creeping on Lance for a bit, M/M, Masturbation, New at tagging this stuff, Power Bottom Keith, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 16:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13662654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kami_Kaze/pseuds/Kami_Kaze
Summary: It breaks Keith's heart to see the way Lance looks at girls, but he doesn't know the girls are all consolation prizes to Lance. What Lance really wants is Keith.





	Klance 2: Electric Boogaloo

Keith hated the way Lance looked at Allura. It was common knowledge that Lance wanted to fuck her and, for the most part, something the team teased Lance for on a regular basis. But Keith had noticed the way Allura smiled whenever Lance’s little crush was brought up. He was sure he saw a shine in Lance’s eyes whenever he spoke of the Altean princess and, most troubling, he saw how Allura stole shy, knowing glances at Lance when she thought no one was looking. Keith saw it all, and it broke his heart. It was also why Keith wasn’t surprised in the least when, after an especially intense team meeting, he saw Lance masturbating furiously in his quarters, his eyes shut tight, no doubt imagining Allura’s body in perfect detail.

Although it made Keith ache to see Lance this way thinking of Allura instead of him, it was mesmerizing to watch Lance at his most primal. Driven by a desire to take it all in, Keith dared to push the cracked door open just a bit more, enough that he could see everything. He stifled a gasp as his eyes fell upon Lance’s hand wrapped around his impressive cock, stroking slowly, but expertly. Lance’s other hand was twisted up tightly, gripping the sheets of his bed. His breathing came in sharp gasps, his chest heaving. His cheeks were flushed, lips parted slightly. There was a sheen of sweat across his neck and chest and Keith silently wondered what it would be like to touch him, to feel his smooth skin under his fingertips, slippery with sweat and hot with lust.

Lance’s breathing became more ragged and erratic, his back arching with pleasure, his head tipped back and pushing into his pillow. His strokes became more frantic and Keith was suddenly aware of his own erection pushing painfully against the zipper of his pants. He knew he shouldn’t be here watching, he knew Lance could look over at any moment and see him standing there, but he couldn’t force himself to look away.

“Uhhhn,” Lance let out a low moan that sent shivers down Keith’s spine, “Fuck...Keith...fuck me...fuck me, Keith.” he muttered, his voice breathy, his grip on his cock tighter than ever.

Keith’s vision went blurry and his heart pounded in his ears, his whole world feeling suddenly hot and dizzying. Had Lance just said his name? No. No, Keith was sure he must’ve imagined it. It was merely a fantasy constructed by his sexually frustrated, teenage half-Galra mind. But then he heard it again. Lance was murmuring Keith’s name steadily now, moaning and writhing, his eyes still shut tight, his free hand still gripping and twisting the sheets beneath him. And then, without warning, without even really being cognisant of himself, Keith pounced.

Before he had even thought about it, Keith was on top of Lance, straddling him, his Galra instinct having taken over. He grabbed Lance’s hands and pinned them above his head and began to lick and bite at his bare neck and chest. Lance’s eyes snapped open, terrified.

“What the hell?!” Lance shrieked, struggling to get out from under the red Paladin who had, it appeared to Lance, become extremely strong. “Keith?! What…” Keith kissed Lance forcefully, his tongue filling Lance’s open mouth and stifling his protests. Keith’s hips began to grind against Lance’s and Lance made up his mind right then and there not to question it, but instead to allow himself to be swept up in the spontaneity of the moment.

Feeling that Lance had stopped struggling against him, Keith relaxed his grip on Lance’s hands, giving the blue Paladin the opportunity he was looking for to regain control. Lance’s hands deftly began to undress Keith, exploring his body, their lips never parting. Keith moaned into Lance’s mouth as Lance reached into Keith’s pants and freed his hard cock, one hand stroking teasingly while the other reached in deeper, searching for Keith’s tight, virgin asshole. 

“Fuck,” Keith whimpered as Lance teased at his ass with his fingers. Pulling himself free, he stood up and removed the last of his clothing, desperate to have Lance touch him and kiss him and fuck him. As he positioned himself to better straddle Lance, Lance sat up suddenly, a sly smirk on his face. His eyes sparkling, he hooked his arms behind Keith’s knees and flipped him, Keith landing breathlessly on the bed with Lance now hovering over him, still grinning. Keith blushed, finding himself suddenly shy as he lay there, fully naked, at the mercy of the blue Paladin.

Lance reached into the drawer beside his bed, pulled out a bottle of lube, and squeezed a generous amount onto his fingertips. He kneeled on the foot of the bed and pushed Keith’s knees in toward his chest, fully exposing him. Keith swallowed hard. “You started this,” Lance teased, gently probing at Keith’s ass. Lance raised an eyebrow and Keith nodded, spreading his legs wide and pulling Lance in for a deep kiss. Lance’s fingers slid easily into Keith and found his prostate, making him clench his asshole around Lance’s slender digits and let out a guttural sound he had never heard before. Lance began to move the fingers in and out slowly, lovingly, looking to Keith for approval before adding more.

The blue Paladin was much gentler with Keith than he had expected. He was patient and slow, only daring to push his fingers deeper when Keith asked him to. Their kisses were tender and sweet, but somehow urgent and desperate, as though they needed each other. “I want you,” Keith whispered as Lance trailed kisses down his neck, his fingers exploring the red Paladin’s ass. Keith grabbed Lance’s hard cock and started stroking it up and down, loving the way it twitched under his fingers. “I want all of you.” Lance nodded feverishly, his eyes glazed over in ecstacy at Keith’s touch. “I want you to fuck me, Lance.”

That was all the prompting Lance needed. He placed Keith’s ankles on his shoulders and moved in close, positioning his cock at Keith’s entrance. He pushed slowly, Keith’s face tightening as the tip found its way inside him. It felt hot and agonizing, but in a way that made Keith want more. Upon seeing the pained look on Keith’s face, Lance immediately moved to pull out, feeling suddenly guilty. “I don’t want to hurt you,” he whispered, lowering Keith’s feet gently back onto the bed and lying down beside him. “You’re so pure, Keith. So perfect.” Lance kissed Keith on the forehead, making Keith’s heart race. Part of Keith would have been content to lie there forever next to Lance, staring into his blue eyes and feeling his heart beating. But part of Keith, most likely the Galra part, wasn’t willing to settle for less than what he came for.

Keith shifted so that he was straddling Lance again and, ever so slowly, lowered himself onto the head of Lance’s cock, loving the ache of having Lance inside him, stretching him out. The sight of Keith on top of him, using him, moaning and squirming on his dick turned Lance on more than he could possibly have imagined earlier when he had stroked his own cock, desperately wanting something he thought he could never have. 

Steadying himself on top of Lance, Keith lowered himself further, allowing several inches of Lance’s length to enter him. Lance cursed under his breath, the feeling of Keith’s tight insides on his cock driving him crazy. Keith smiled a small, coy smile that Lance had never seen before and lowered himself even further, taking all of Lance’s cock. The two of them froze there for a few moments, Keith acclimatizing himself to the feel of Lance inside him, Lance relishing the sight of Keith riding him, his face flushed and beautiful, his fingernails digging into Lance’s chest as he balanced himself. Slowly, Lance started thrusting his hips, shallowly at first. Keith responded in kind, grinding down on Lance’s cock, gasping and moaning.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Lance groaned, grabbing Keith’s hips and pulling him down harder. Keith let out a sort of yelp as Lance’s cock hit his prostate and started bucking harder against Lance, his whole body on fire. “Uhhhhn, Keith. Fuck me. Fuck me, Keith!” Lance moaned, his cock throbbing inside Keith’s tight asshole. Keith clawed at Lance’s chest as he slammed down on Lance’s cock over and over again.

Keith rode Lance faster and harder, feeling like he might faint from the mix of pain and bliss if he didn’t cum soon. His own cock twitched, desperate for attention, which it got moments later as Lance began stroking it, matching Keith’s pace. “Don’t stop,” Keith moaned through gritted teeth. 

Lance knew he was getting close, the friction and tightness of Keith nearly driving him over the edge. He tightened his grip on Keith’s cock, desperately wanting to make him cum, to see the look on his face when he climaxed. “Come for me,” he murmured, his whole body tensing up, knowing he couldn’t last much longer. “Come for me, baby.”

“I’m so close,” Keith bucked harder against Lance’s cock, “I’m so fucking close, Lance.” Keith focused on the feeling of Lance’s cock buried in his ass and the look of ecstasy on Lance’s face as he fucked him, wanting to memorize every single detail. He looked down and saw Lance’s hand furiously stroking him and it pushed him over the edge, his ass clenching as thick ropes of cum shot from the tip of his cock, coating Lance’s chest and stomach. Keith rode Lance through his orgasm, moaning and shaking, wanting to feel Lance cum inside him. “Fuck me harder,” he demanded, his cock still spurting. Lance obliged, thrusting violently into Keith’s ass until he felt himself tipping over the edge.

“Fuck!” Lance’s eyes went wide, his pupils dilating as he came, filling Keith with cum. Keith pushed his ass back against Lance, loving the feeling of being completely full. It was so primal, so filthy. “Oh, fuck, Keith!” Lance trembled and shuddered beneath Keith until he was spent, his whole body exhausted. “Fuck,” he concluded, catching his breath and pulling Keith forward to lie on top of him, his head on his chest. He traced along Keith’s cheek and lips with his fingers. “You...you know I love you, right?” he asked, his voice barely a whisper.

Keith lifted himself up to look Lance in the eyes. “What?” his brow furrowed, making Lance giggle. “You love me? No, no, you love Allura...don’t you?”

Lance grinned and pulled Keith close to him. “You’re an idiot,” he sighed. “Allura was never the one I wanted, Keith. It was always you.”

“Yeah, right,” Keith said derisively. “I’ve seen the way you look at her. The way you look at all girls, really.” His heart sunk, his voice barely a whisper.

“Consolation prizes,” Lance shrugged dismissively, “Because I thought I could never have you. You’re too good for me. You’re talented and special and amazing, Keith. You’re perfect.”

Keith nuzzled himself into Lance, hiding a wide grin. “Yeah,” he said, his heart feeling as though it would burst, “I am too good for you,” he retorted, bursting into a fit of laughter, feeling content and relieved and almost giddy. Lance shoved him playfully, then pulled him in for a kiss. 

“You’re a jerk,” Lance whispered as their lips parted, smiling slyly. “I do love you, though.”

“You’re a jerk too,” Keith muttered, warm and sleepy in Lance’s arms, “And I love you too.”


End file.
